Suffocate
by inuyashacrow
Summary: rated for language. third in the series after "i miss you". Naraku gets inside Inuyashas head.


Disclaimer: i dont own inuyasha or motogrator (although i wish i did). Note: Some parts of the song have been changed (a word here and there) and certain parts leaft out (again, only a few words) this is for the flow of the story and for no other reason, sorry if i offended the writer of the song in any way (I personally hate when people change my poetry, unless its for such a reason). As for "suffocate" being the first song, i used the "no name" sampler CD as the one naraku found.  
  
Naraku watched with a smirk as he saw inuyasha use Kagomes useless stupid contraption. That is until he got an idea. He waited silently in the dark until even the dog was asleep. Walking into the camp, silently even to demon ears, he grabbed her cd player and cds. He flipped through, until he found something labeled "motogrator". The "grator" part caught his attention. Perfect, it would deffinitely work well with his plan. The first song in fact is the one he used. After memorising the entire song as well as he could, he put back what he too, so that the camp looked exactly as it had been before then returned to his castle to weave the spell.  
  
The next morning  
  
Inuyasha awoke with a start aas he heard a terrible noise in his head. It was almost like there was someone else in his head. Someone female, and oddly familiar. "RRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHTTTTTTT"  
"Who is there" he demanded pulling out tetsusiga.  
"WHATS TO SAY HEARD YOU GOT ROUGHED UP"  
"What are you talking about? Im healing fine"  
"ONCE AGAIN YOU GET LEAFT BEHIND"  
"Feh, that hasnt happened since I was a pup. Besides if anything does happen i have kagome, shippo, sango, and miroku."  
"CHECK YOURSELF DONT GET IT TWISTED"  
"Who are you? Are you saying that they cant be trusted? Whats going on?"  
"WRIGHT YOURSELF A FORMAL GOODBYE"  
"ARE YOU THREATENING ME ASSHOLE?" He screamed, moving farther into the forest where the words were coming from.  
"FUCK YOURSELF DONT GET IT FUCKED UP GOT NO QUALMS WITH TAKING YOUR LIFE"  
"Kikyo. You bitch"  
"QUICK TO JUDGE QUICK TO GET..."  
"FUCK YOU"  
"DIG YOURSELF A FORMAL GOODBYE"  
"What?"  
"SUFFOCATE YOURE NOTHING TO NO ONE SUFFOCATE YOURE LIVING A LIE"  
"As he heared these words, his throat slowly began to close, as though someone was choking him, but there was no one in sight.  
"SUFFOCATE NOW YOU GET NOTHING NO ONE LEAFT TO HUNT FOR YOUR LIFE"  
"Kagome..." He gasped. Then he heared her voice in the distance.  
"GOT NO LOVE, GET NO LOVE FOR YOU NO RESPECT FOR YOU OR YOUR KIND SUBDUGATE NOW YOU GET NOTHING NO ONE LEAFT TO HELP YOU GET BY STOP YOURSELF DONT GET IT TWISTED KILL YOURSELF AND THATS HOW YOU DIE"  
"No...." Hearing Shippo's voice again brought him no comfort. It was as though kagome had just ripped his heart out.  
"SUFFOCATE YOURE NOTHING TO NO ONE"  
"gasp...WHAT?"  
"SUFFOCATE YOURE LIVING A LIE" came Miroku's answering call.  
"SUFFOCATE YOURE NOTHING TO NO ONE" shouted Sango  
"SUFFOCATE AND THATS HOW YOU DIE" came Kikyo's voice once again.  
He then heard something strange...Kagura shouting "IM WASTING PRECIOUS MOMENTS TRYING NOT TO SUFFOCATE SOME THINGS ARENT MEANT TO BE EASY EVERY MUSCLE PULLS THE WEIGHT."  
"Kagura...helping? Or is it a trick? gasp.."  
By then he was stumbling through the forrest leaning on trees as he went just trying to stay on his feet. Quietly in the distance he heard Kanna...  
"your face, empty, emotionless and ugly, step in my world i just saved your life, you know i can't pull you above the storm...."  
"Why are you doing this?" he gasped out in desperation.  
In the growling voice of his father he heared "YOURE JUST NOT WHO YOU PRETEND TO BEEEEEEE...BITCH..."  
"im just me" by now, he was crawling, trying to find some place to die in peace, his demon instincts taking over.  
Finally Narakus voice answered through the mist of miasma inuyasha hadn'd noticed before "SUFFOCATE DONT GET IT TOSSED UP GOT NO QUALMS WITH TAKING YOUR LIFE FUCK YOURSELF DONT GET IT TWISTED DIG YOURSELF A FORMAL GOODBYE"  
Inuyasha answered in kaguras words "IM WASTING PRECIOUS MOMENTS TRYING NOT TO SUFFOCATE SOME THINGS ARENT MEANT TO BE EASY EVERY MUSCLE PULLS THE WEIGHT." Repeating this several times, he found that his breath did, indeed come easier. He was also able to ignore narakus final call.  
"SUFFOCATE...SUFFOCATE..SUFFOCATE." 


End file.
